


Why? (I'd hate to be hated by you)

by ichikonohakko



Series: Mitsuki-centric [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Mitsuki-centric, Narrating my favorite scene of Episode 5, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Mitsuki narrowed his eyes, capturing the image of Boruto’s anger and the unpleasantness he radiated. Nobody ever did that back home. Nobody ever radiated anything back at the Hidden Sound. Mitsuki wasn’t going to lose the person who could be his sun just because of something trivial like nearly killing his friend.That wasn’t good.





	Why? (I'd hate to be hated by you)

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I'm a BoruMitsu trash. I'm going to fill this series with lots of canonverse stuff of MitsuBoru and nobody can stop me. I'm at [tumblr](http://ichikonohakko.tumblr.com/), maybe send me some headcanons of canonverse BoruMitsu? Teehee

“Come at me for real!”

_C’mon, Mitsuki, come at me for real._

“Is that really fine?”

_If you don’t come at me for real, you’ll die. No holds barred. Let’s go._

“Then, let’s go.”

Mitsuki moved with practiced ease and it was almost ridiculous that the boy (Iwase? Iwabe? _Boruto’s friend,_ he settled) couldn’t keep up. Because _everyone_ can always keep up. Father can. Suigetsu can. Log can. Even _Karin_ can. And it was silly that someone can’t keep up. Boruto’s friend talked, taunted, and this wasn’t unfamiliar (he trained with _Suigetsu_ , please) but still—“I don’t care anyway,” _not about you. But why can you beat Boruto? It makes no sense for you to beat Boruto._

So Mitsuki got him from behind, focusing on one thing and one thing only.

_When you already got them like this, don’t hesitate. Kill them, with pain or without, it is in your discretion, my darling child._

Kill him. Quickly and painlessly. Then he’d see Boruto’s reaction, because he wanted to know what kind of face Boruto will make after Mitsuki managed to kill the person who had beaten him. It was nothing personal, not really, but in battles between ninjas, the loser always dies. It’s simplistic. And the only reason why Mitsuki did not die was because he was only training with Father and everyone else. But outside of the stone walls of Hidden Sound, everything else should be a fair game.

That was why he kept his hold over Boruto’s friend, even when the teacher tried his best to pry him off of his classmate. But then Boruto ran to him, hardened expression on his face as he called him with a name that meant everything that Mitsuki was.

“We’re done.” He let go before Boruto could do it for him, curiosity plastered on his face as he stared right at Boruto. “Why do you stop me? I was close to winning.” He was very close, very close until Boruto’s friend passed out from the lack of oxygen or possibly die if Mitsuki had applied more pressure. Boruto looked… angry? Mildly pissed? Confused? Mitsuki wasn’t sure. But he looked positively irritated and Mitsuki only stared.

“Anyways, you gotta apologize to Iwabe!” _Ah_. His name is Iwabe. Mitsuki should remember that. He stepped closer to Boruto, closer and closer until he can see Boruto’s eyes in its clearest shade of blue. “Why? He said to come at him for real so-!”

“It doesn’t matter! You went too far!” Boruto’s eyes were flaming and he was even closer to Mitsuki. Anger and… worry? Fear? Was he worried about his friend? “I don’t like people who fight like that!”

Ah.

“You… don’t?”

“Of course I don’t.”

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes, capturing the image of Boruto’s anger and the unpleasantness he radiated. Nobody ever did that back home. Nobody ever radiated anything back at the Hidden Sound. Mitsuki wasn’t going to lose the person who could be his sun just because of something trivial like nearly killing his friend.

That wasn’t good.

“I don’t want to be hated by you.” He stated as-a-matter-of-factly because it was the sheer truth. Mitsuki didn’t want to be hated by Boruto. Not now, and possibly not ever.

So he went over to Boruto’s fr— _Iwabe_ while offering him a hand and a smile. “It seems that I went too far. I’m sorry.” Iwabe took his hand while saying nothing. Mitsuki could feel a gaze on his back even as he smiled. It felt nice to be around someone who radiated what their feelings were instead of muted presence of nothingness he was used to back home.

A smile and an apology were small prices to pay for a sun to illuminate the darkness of Mitsuki’s night, after all.

 


End file.
